


tender in her temple

by rincewitch



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Secret Samol 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rincewitch/pseuds/rincewitch
Summary: itt i post my secret samol 2017 gift on archive of our own in 2019 (so it's not languishing on my dead tumblr)





	tender in her temple

**Author's Note:**

> secret samol 2017 gift for @ olliums on tumblr


End file.
